Will This Do?
by ur-only-hope
Summary: "A good person like you, with a good heart like you, a gift as great as you." Justin Gabriel/OC one-shot/fluff.


**Inspired by "No Other" by Super Junior. Mainly Yesung's part in the music video :) If you guys aren't kpop fans, you should check this music video out anyway! It's so cute and I just love this song!**

**PS: The quote in the summary is from the English translation of No Other ^^  
**

* * *

Will This Do?

_And beneath the shimmering night sky, she stares into his shadowed eyes and blackened heart, but all she sees in the man standing before her is the man she fell in love with ten years ago to this date.._

Celeste stared at her notebook, blinking a few times before ripping the page out, balled it up in her hands and tossing it behind her shoulders.

"Oh, my gosh! Why is this so hard!"

Letting out a frustrating sigh, Celeste leaned back against her chair and glanced out the window. It was such a beautiful day. A day that should be spent outside on the beach, but she had to finish. Her publisher wanted at least twenty pages by the end of the week to see where her next book was going. Celeste had the idea. She had the concept. She just couldn't put her thoughts out on paper. Normally, writing came so easily to her. It flowed out just a like a lullaby. Today, not so much. Celeste left her stuffy apartment in the city and went down to the pier, asking her mother if she could use the office space above the family pastry shop as her work station for the day. Celeste thought getting out of the city and being next to the beach would help calm her mind. The truth is, it just made her want to skip her planning and lie out on the beach with good book and iced tea.

"Celeste?" Looking over at the doorway, she found her mother walking in with a plate of brownies, a glass of milk and a white paper bag under one arm. "How's the writing coming along, darling?"

Celeste peered over her shoulder at the pile of crumpled up papers and her mother followed her glance. "Does that answer your question?"

"Oh, sweetheart. It'll come to you."

"It already came to me. It just doesn't want to stick on paper."

"Take a quick break. I just pulled these brownies out of the oven," her mother smiled, placing the plate and glass next to Celeste's journal. "Oh, and that charming boyfriend of yours got you your favorite pasta dish from Roni's with extra bread sticks."

"Justin's here?" Celeste asked, taking the paper bag from her mother and retrieving a bread stick.

"Yup. He's waiting outside and to said to come down when you're not busy. I told him he could come up and see you, to keep you company, but he said he didn't want to disturb you. Oh, Celeste, he did the most darling thing. You know Samuel, the man that sells balloons down the way?"

"Yeah.." Celeste mumbled while chewing on her second piece of bread stick.

"Justin bought all the balloons from him and is handing them out to all the kids on the boardwalk. It's so precious."

The sound of children's laughter suddenly filled Celeste's ears. She didn't really pay much attention to them because they're always running around the pier and in and out of the bakery for free samples. Celeste poked her head out the window and looked down. There Justin was, standing there with dozens of colorful balloons as tons of kids surrounded him, asking for a balloon. This site didn't really surprise Celeste, but it did melt her heart. Justin might try to act like the big bad wrestler he's supposed to portray in the ring, but outside of the ring, in real life, he is the biggest dork, biggest seven year old and biggest sweetheart in the world. And those are the qualities that made Celeste love him the most.

As Celeste admired the scene that was in front of her, Justin felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked over every which way until he looked up and spotted Celeste. Her smile grew wider as Justin waved and blew her a kiss. The kids around him giggled and teased before continuing to ask him for a balloon.

"I can always take a break," Celeste grinned at her mother.

"You might wanna get down there if you want a balloon for yourself," her mother teased.

Celeste put her food aside and hopped out of the chair. Rushing down the flight of stairs, Celeste couldn't stop smiling as her stomach fluttered thinking about Justin.

When she reached the shop, she peaked outside to see Justin giving that last few balloons to the remaining children that were with him. As he sent the last child off with a bright pink balloon, he held the last balloon behind his back, facing the shop, waiting for Celeste to come out.

"Is that one for me?" Celeste asked as she walked out, pointing at the purple balloon floating above Justin's head.

Justin peered up and chuckled, "I guess I didn't really do a good job at hiding it, huh?"

"Not really," she laughed.

"But I did save the purple one just for you because I know how much you love purple."

"Lavender to be exact, but this purple will do."

"Well, will this do?" Just pulled the balloon out from behind his hand and held it out to Celeste. Her eyes slowly traveled down the string and she gasped when she spotted a ring tied at the end. Celeste's eyes quickly met Justin's and all he could do was smile. "You've written stories about girls finding their prince charming. Will I do as yours?"

Celeste couldn't hold her tears nor her bright smile. She bit her bottom lip, trying so hard not to let her emotions get the better of her and tried to stay calm as possible. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"I am. Are you saying yes?"

"I'm saying you will do."


End file.
